


Obviously

by Lunar_L



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Teasing, one sided identity reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_L/pseuds/Lunar_L
Summary: anonymous asked: not sure if your still doing this but for the prompt thingy 106. “I may die if it gets any colder.” - Marichat106. “I may die if it gets any colder.”





	Obviously

“I’m so cold!”

“So you’ve said.”

“Seriously, I may die if it gets any colder.”

“And you say I’m over the top.”

Chat grinned at the girl sitting on the chaise, wrapped in no fewer than four blankets and letting off pathetic little noises from time to time. His friend pouted and he found it adorably sexy in spite of his desperate attempts not to.

“Chat, I just don’t like the cold. And with the heating only warming up to halfway till it’s fixed, I’m just...struggling.”

“But all those photo albums you showed me have masses of pictures of you in snowball fights and stuff!” he exclaimed as he remembered the multitude of fun cold weather activities he had seen snaps of.

“Funny,” she said, suddenly smirking although he had no idea why, “I'm not sure I showed you that many. I mean-“ her smirk dropped into almost over-exaggerated innocence, “-your reactions to them are what made me decide to show them all off to Alya and Adrien, since they hadn’t seen them before either, but I thought I'd only shown you a couple of pages.”

“Riiight,” he said as his mind scrambled for an excuse, “Well, I flipped through some more quickly when you went to the bathroom later on. The point is, you used to love the cold weather.”

“Yeah, well...in recent months I find myself enjoying it less than I used to,” she huffed.

He chuckled a little at her grumpy attitude, which reminded him a lot of Nino’s little cousin when she couldn't convince Nino to buy her the toys she wanted. Marinette wore the annoyed tantrum look much better though, and he fought down some wildly inappropriate thoughts which surfaced when he considered that tantrums were usually _punished_.

His chuckled transformed into an awkward cough as he glanced away.

“Well,” he said, in an attempt to distract her from the blush beginning to form on his face, “they say heat rises, so you’re lucky you have an attic room really.”

“Hmm,” she murmured, “ It does, doesn’t it? I guess I should curl up in bed then. It’s higher up there.”

“Oh,” he said, ears drooping flat against his hair, “I guess I’ll just...go then.”

“Don’t be silly,” she said, standing and making her way up her ladder, “Come up and keep me company. And let me steal your heat.”

He gulped and he was sure she heard it, though she didn’t comment. She gestured for him to follow her up and he sluggishly made his way up her ladder without being entirely sure how he was still remaining co-ordinated at all.

“Umm, how can you steal my heat?” he asked once he reached the top, and was immensely proud of himself for keeping his voice steady, despite the internal discomfort which was starting to climb up through his chest and forcing it’s way into his throat.

“Cuddles obviously.”

 _Okay. Breathe Adrien_ he told himself, _you kinda knew that was coming. Don't freak out now._

“Do you-“ he cleared his throat awkwardly as she settled herself on the bed, “cuddle with your other friends?”

“Sure. Alya stays over a lot and she’s a cuddly sleeper.”

“I meant your other guy friends,” he said, “isn’t it a bit weird?”

“I don’t think so,” she said with a coy little smile, “I haven’t cuddled with a guy since I was a little kid, but if one of my close friends wanted to, I wouldn’t even hesitate.”

She reached out her arms for him and he took a deep breath as discreetly as possible before moving forward and sliding in next to her. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his chest, which made him stiffen for a moment before he allowed himself to relax and enjoy the comfort he was feeling being held. He placed his own arms around her in return.

“So how close is a close friend?” he asked, some of his teasing bravado returning.

“Well, you for starters, obviously,” she said and Chat could almost hear her eyes roll, “and obviously Alya because she’s my BFF...”

“And?” he asked, feeling like there was more and she was waiting for his prompting to continue.

“And well...I’ve known Nino forever and I hang out with him a lot because he’s dating Alya now...so I guess he’s the third and final one.”

“Oh,” he said, unable to keep himself from feeling disappointed and a little hurt, “not that model then? Isn’t he that Nino guy's best friend? So you must hang out with him a lot too right?”

“Well _obviously_ I’d cuddle with Adrien.”

He frowned and looked down at her. She looked up from her spot on his chest to meet his eyes, an amused look on her face.

“But, you said Nino was third and final. Adrien makes four.” She giggled.

“I mentioned you first, you dumb-ass.”

His eyes widened as he made the connection and he would have jumped away from her, had she not clamped her arms around him tighter to hold him in place.

“YOU _KNOW_!?”

She giggled again and his stomach churned with butterflies at a combination of the pretty sound and his flustered panic over his identity.

“Yup. Since you, as Adrien, mentioned a story I'd told you as Chat without realising you shouldn’t have known it. That was two weeks ago.”

“Why didn’t you say anything before now!?”

“Well, I did freak out a bit at first, but then it just seemed like so much fun to tease you without you understanding that was what I was doing.”

“Teasing me? For wha-”

“So, just how long have you been crushing on me? 'Cause I only started to notice about a month ago; Only that Chat did of course.”

“Crush!?” he squeaked, “ _MONTH_!?!”

Marinette just giggled.

 


End file.
